Invisible Monsters
by EternalMidnight
Summary: Naruto, there is something inside you...


Notes: Naruto is about seven years old here and I'm setting this right after the Uchiha massacre. This is just my take on it. So yea, it sucks.

I own…yo momma.

**Invisible Monsters **

_EternalMidnight _

-

"Naruto, there is something inside you."

A mop of sunshine blinked innocent blue eyes, trying to figure out just what that was supposed to mean. He didn't find it odd when all the important shinobi of the village summoned him, gathering around in a pity-filled circle. But now he stared up at Iruka, trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean. Something inside of him. Like a splinter, perhaps?

"What do you mean sensei?" he squealed, figuring this was some sort of joke. What other explanation was there? Or maybe…maybe his talents as an awesome ninja were finally being recognized! His smiled widened, reaching almost to his eyes and making this only harder and harder for Iruka to try and explain to a seven year old. "There…Naruto…there is something…in you." Iruka repeated, finding this more difficult by the second.

"Like a splinter?"

"No."

Iruka found himself sweating and turning to his fellow shinobi to avoid Naruto's virgin gaze. "Something as in…see…Naruto…you know about the big fox demon that terrorized the village a while ago right? You've heard the stories?"

"You told me yourself sensei!"

The older man tried to force a smile but it crumpled half way. The day was still young, not even noon yet. The sky was remarkably blue as well. It was not how he wanted to start off his day. Because with Naruto smiling, he would rather have been facing a thousand demons.

"Yes, well do you know how the fox demon was…defeated? See, we had to…I mean…there was only one way to defeat it, and that was to seal him away. You know about seals right Naruto? Well, we sealed him…we sealed him…"

Naruto blinked. "We sealed the demon in you-in your stomach."

The ever present smile on Naruto's chubby whiskered face began to diminish. He wished it was a splinter, he really did. "W-what do you mean?" Iruka bent down, shyly pointing to Naruto's stomach that was clad with a stained t-shirt. "We sealed the fox demon in your stomach Naruto. It's inside you."

The truth hits some people like a sack of bricks. Naruto's smile was completely faded now, and he didn't speak because it felt like painful flashes of light were spinning around him. It was…he was…he was what? But that didn't mean that _he _was the Kyuubi did it? Surely that was not possible. This was his village and he had hated the Kyuubi as others did. How could he do that when it was inside of him? _Him? _

Iruka frowned now, noting the look of betrayal and deceit in Naruto's eyes and wishing he could just take it all back. Tell him it was a joke. Nothing more than a funny if not very friendly joke.

But that was too much like lying.

"Naruto…I-…" Iruka hesitantly reached out to hold Naruto, but the boy stepped back violently. "The Kyuubi…is in me?" There was a moment of silence between the two now. The shinobi behind Iruka began to whisper, _"…Knew he would react badly." "Too soon to tell him…" "Iruka say something…" _

"Yes. But Naruto it's okay-…"

"Stop…sensei you're joking." Naruto interjected harshly.

"No Naruto, I'm afraid it's the truth."

"No it's not." Naruto told him. He didn't even ask him, he told him it was a joke. Because it had to be. "Naruto this isn't easy for me, please listen. This is not a joke…It's not a joke. I-…"

He did not give time for his sensei to finish. Naruto jerked a step backwards and ran, hot tears blinding his vision and stinging his eyes. He didn't want to hear what Iruka-sensei had to say or anyone else. Why was this happening? Naruto picked up his speed, looking for a place, any place, to hide away from the other shinobi which must have been looking for him by now. But where to go?

Iruka knew where Naruto lived, and there was no way he could go to the swing or the playground. For now he just had to keep running to where it didn't matter. He just had to get away from everything. _This has to be a joke! But why would he say that to me…_

_Unless it was the truth? _

Iruka had always been there for him when he had no one. Naruto was born without parents and Iruka to him was like a father. But now he was the father who had betrayed him; deceived him like this. He just couldn't understand why Iruka would say such a thing to him. Such a thing that he did not want to ever hear.

Because even if he couldn't see it, it was still there.

Now his arms and legs began to ache from endless running; his breathing was produced in big airless heaves. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he needed to rest. Naruto found himself slowing down as he neared the dock, bringing his hands to his knees for support as he caught his breathing back.

He looked up and now and began to take slow steps towards the raven haired boy sitting at the edge of the dock with his only his back and Uchiha symbol shown. Naruto posted no sound except his weighted breathing as he closed in. The boy in front of him flinched slightly, but made no effort to turn and acknowledge his presence.

Naruto could have cared less at the moment though.

Instead Naruto took this as an open invitation to sit down next to him; still receiving no acknowledgement, not even a sigh or a throat clearing. The two were silent, both pouting for their own reasons as the hot afternoon sun beat down on their backs. Naruto dropped his feet in the water and let them dangle; staring at his reflection. It wasn't him anymore. It didn't feel like him anymore.

He began to sniff back tears, rubbing the mucous from his nose and pretending that he was brave. He promised himself he wouldn't cry.

There was the slightest head turn as the pale skinned boy parallel to him scanned Naruto with his eyes. This was not the usual cheery and happy boy that he had seen in his class. He let out a slow sigh. "What's wrong with you?" His voice didn't hint that he even wanted to know, but it was a way to start conversation. Perhaps he had been a _little _curious.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment. "There's a monster inside of me."

For a few seconds neither said anything until the boy next to Naruto rolled his obsidian orbs and let out what appeared to be a very small but very smug laugh.

"…Me too."

**Fin **

I'm noting here that (in case you didn't know) the boy next to Naruto was Sasuke. When he said that he had a monster in him too, it was meant to be ironic in a sense. (His brother killed everyone…his own…INVISIBLE MONSTER) Anyway…

SAVE THE TREES-Leave a review. 


End file.
